Lluvia
by Isis Temptation
Summary: Lluvia en el exterior, fuego en el corazón. Dos personas que no saben qué hacer con sus sentimientos. A veces es mejor callar, pero otras tantas lo mejor es compartirlo con la persona más especial. T&T. One shot


_Hola hola! Éste es mi primer one shot. Sinceramente ésta es una pareja que me encanta, de hecho sigo paso a paso todos los fanfics que hay de ellos en español e incluso algunos en inglés. Muchas gracias a Reiko Navi San, pues fue el suyo el primero que leí y me ayudó a decidirme a escribir éste, además de ser la primera que me dejó un review... eso nunca se olvida. Antes de empezar, les dejaré algunas acotaciones:_

"texto": Diálogos  
#_Texto# _: pensamientos de Touya  
#-_Texto-_# : Pensamientos 'especiales' de Touya (ya comprenderán)  
-_Texto-_: pensamientos de Tomoyo  
(texto) : las molestas, pero inevitables,notas de la autora, jejeje.

_Quizás las acotaciones sean un tanto extrañas, pero este editor no acepta muchos caracteres 'especiales' que digamos._

_Bien, comencemos y espero les guste._

* * *

Una linda joven esperaba afuera de una casa. Esa casa que conocía tan bien y que había visitado tanto durante los últimos 7 años. La puerta se abrió dando paso a un varón alto y moreno, de cuerpo atlético.

"Tomoyo" la voz varonil llegó hasta sus oídos.

"Buenos días joven Touya" saludó amablemente la chica.

"Pasa. Sakura no ha llegado, dijo que tenía entrenamiento con las porristas" Dijo al tiempo que tomaba el paraguas de la recién llegada y lo colocaba cerca de allí. "Seguro se retrasará un poco por la lluvia, apuesto a que se le olvidó llevar paraguas, es tan despistada"

"Sí, así es ella. Pero el entrenamiento se ha de haber cancelado, está lloviendo mucho. Seguro vendrá en cuanto la lluvia se calme un poco." Sonrió la chica.

"Sí. Por favor, siéntate" Invitó el castaño señalando un sofá en la sala. "Te traeré un poco de té"

"Oh, no quiero molestarte"

"No es una molestia, espera aquí" Se retiró.

Ella se sentó en el lugar que el trigueño le había señalado y miró la lluvia con sus hermosos ojos violetas.

_/Llueve allá afuera/ _

Cerró sus ojos y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

_/Llueve dentro de mí /_

Inhaló llenando sus pulmones de ese aroma que conocía tan bien. Unos pasos que se acercaban la hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo y limpiar el delgado rastro húmedo que había dejado la lágrima en su mejilla.

"Aquí está el té" El joven posó suavemente la charola sobre la mesa y sirvió dos tazas. Se sentó en el mueble que estaba al lado del de la chica y dejó viajar sus ojos café hacia la ventana.

_#Llueve#_

El silencio inundó el lugar. Tomoyo tomó delicadamente un poco de líquido de su taza. Él miró dentro de la suya.

_#Como aquel día#_

Cerró los ojos, su mente se despegó de ese lugar para irse a otro lugar... a otro tiempo.

**-**

**Flash Back**

La lluvia caía estrepitosamente sobre dos figuras que detenían su camino frente al porche de una gran mansión.

"Muchas gracias por acompañarme joven Touya" Dijo amablemente una chica cuyos cabellos purpúreos caían empapados por debajo de su cintura.

"No sé qué me agradeces. Vienes toda mojada" contestó serio el aludido al tiempo que miraba a su interlocutora, el uniforme escolar mojado se había pegado a su perfecto cuerpo, delineando cada una de sus curvas, sus senos se mostraban tensos por el frío, dejando ver un pequeño punto que sobresalía al centro de cada uno de ellos, su largo cabello se enredaba ligeramente pegado a la pequeña cintura. La chica temblaba de frío. Sus blancas manos se juntaban al frente. Su cabeza se mantenía baja, ocultando su hermoso rostro.

"Ten más cuidado para la próxima, no quiero que te enfermes"

_**Media hora antes.**_

"Ah, ya comenzó a llover" Touya balbuceó. Acababa de salir de su trabajo y no traía un paraguas. Había estado trabajando desde la mañana y a esas horas no parecía que fuera a llover. Apresuró el paso y conforme la lluvia arreció comenzó a correr.

"Eres una tonta, comprende que nunca será posible" una lágrima caía al suelo junto con miles de gotas que el cielo parecía mandar para cubrirla. "Tonta" Una chica se castigaba dejando salir otra lágrima de sus ojos violetas. Apenas sentía la lluvia, el frío recorría su cuerpo pero no le puso atención, su mente estaba definitivamente en otro lugar, dibujando un rostro.

_/Ese rostro ./_

No se dio cuenta de pasos que se acercaban rápidamente, no hasta que un cuerpo chocó contra ella, haciéndola retroceder y caer hacia el suelo. Lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque una mano apretó la suya y la jaló.

"T-Tomoyo" una voz familiar la hizo mirar hacia arriba.

"Jo-joven Touya" Sus amatistas se abrieron cuanto pudieron. Era la última persona que esperaba ver.

"¿Qué haces aquí?. Te estás empapando y tú como si nada"

"No importa, de verdad."

"Claro que sí, te enfermarás. Te llevaré a tu casa" El alto chico colocó una mano sobre su espalda y la empujó suavemente, gesto ante el cual la chica se turbó visiblemente. Él retiró su mano en seguida, como si las ropas húmedas de la joven lo quemaran.

_#Tonto, seguro la asustaste#_

"Gracias, pero no te molestes". Un dejo de tristeza se dejaba entrever en las palabras de la chica.

"No es una molestia"

Ambos caminaron en silencio como si las palabras fueran un terrible virus del que se quisieran librar.

_**Media hora después**_

La chica apretó ligeramente sus manos.

La lluvia seguía cayendo estrepitosamente, caería sobre ellos también de no ser por el porche de la gran casa. Aunque no había ya por qué protegerlos, ambos goteaban como si hubieran estado nadando en una fría alberca.

_#No puedo más#_

"Tomoyo"

La chica levantó la cabeza fijando su mirada en él. El joven se detuvo un momento para ver sus delicadas facciones, cada una igual de perfecta que la anterior. Sus ojos eran como dos preciosas amatistas, sus labios carnosos y rosados con un brillo que parecía darles vida propia, su fina nariz, sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas. Todo ello enmarcado por una piel blanca como la nieve, suave y delicada. El muchacho tragó saliva.

"Tomoyo, yo... yo te..." Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido que hacía la puerta al abrirse. Ambos voltearon hacia la puerta.

"Señorita Tomoyo, está usted empapada." La voz de una chica vestida en traje de servidumbre sonaba preocupada. "Por favor entre, en seguida le daré ropas secas".

"Sí, gracias Aya" contestó cortésmente Tomoyo.

"Será mejor que te metas, no quiero que enfermes. Adios" Touya se despidió alzando la mano y se giró en seguida, caminando pesadamente por el jardín hacia la calle.

"Adios" Tomoyo lo vio por unos instantes y agachó nuevamente la cabeza, entrando a su casa.

_#Soy un idiota#_

**Fin del Flash Back **(Un flash back con su propio mini flash back, jajajaja, a poco no fue extraño?)  
**-**

Touya abrió los ojos. Y los fijó nuevamente en su taza al tiempo que la colocaba sobre la mesa.

#-_¿Por qué no lo dices y ya-#_

_#Porque no sé lo que sienta ella#_

#-_¿Qué sientes tú por ella-#_

_#La amo#_

#-_¿Estás seguro de ello-#_

_#sí#_

#-_¿Entonces por qué le tienes miedo? No deberías temerle a la persona que amas_-#

_#Porque soy un cobarde#_

#-_Si huyes de la persona que amas, entonces nunca podrás amar a alguien-#_

_#yo...#_

_#¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por ella-#_

_#Todo#_

#-_¿Todo, ni siquiera puedes hablarle de tus sentimientos. ¿y dices que eres capaz de hacer todo por ella-#_

_#Yo...#_

_#-Hazlo, sabes que te arrepentirás si no lo haces.-#_

Touya cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro. #_Es cierto#_ Abrió nuevamente sus ojos cafés y la vio, allí estaba a un metro escaso de él, con la cabeza baja mirando al suelo.

"Tomoyo" Dijo éste al tiempo que se levantaba.

"Joven Touya" la joven levantó la mirada para centrarla en el moreno que caminó un par de pasos y se sentó a su lado. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza, un leve rubor subió a sus mejillas.

"Solamente dime Touya, por favor. ¿O es que no me tienes confianza?" Era lo primero que tenía que hacer, cortar la abismal distancia que sentía en ella cuando le hablaba, cada vez que lo llamaba de esa manera sentía cómo un dolor punzaba en su pecho.

"Sí, Touya" Contestó ella. Sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse cada vez más rosadas. Agachó la cabeza en un intento por ocultar su creciente nerviosismo. Una mano se deslizó por debajo de su barbilla y la jaló hacia arriba, haciéndola levantar la cabeza y causando que sus ojos se encontraran con otros dos que brillaban a escasos centímetros de ella, mirándola tiernamente. Su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más fuerte, casi parecía que quisiera salirse de su pecho.

_#Con solo estar a su lado me quedo sin palabras#_

#-_No siempre las palabras son lo más adecuado para comunicar lo que sientes-#_

De repente la joven de cabello purpúreo sintió que algo la jalaba suavemente, acercándola cada vez más a él. /_¿Es su mano o soy yo quien lo hago/ _Antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta sus labios rozaron a aquellos que tanto había deseado.

Un suave roce, luego dos, un leve titubeo. Finalmente ambos se unieron en un tierno beso. Los labios masculinos acariciaban a los femeninos y viceversa, enviando señales a través de sus nervios, que se estremecían y se volvían locos ante el anhelado contacto. Touya acercó más hacia sí la temblorosa barbilla que sostenía entre sus dedos. Su lengua recorrió el labio superior femenino antes de viajar por debajo de él y empujarlo hacia arriba, abriendo la pequeña boca para entrar en ella y rozar la lengua que aún descansaba dentro, la cual al sentir el roce se unió a la primera en una danza indescriptible, mandando señales de pasión a lo largo de ambos cuerpos. Se separaron lentamente. Amatistas se encontraron con granos de café. Sus pechos comenzaron a moverse agitadamente.

Los labios del trigueño se acercaron una vez más a los de Tomoyo y los tocaron suavemente una vez, moviéndose después hacia abajo, besando su cuello con lentitud al tiempo una mano se deslizaba por debajo de su blusa. Se detuvo y levantó un poco la cabeza hasta que su boca llegó al delicado oído.

"Te amo" susurró.

"Y yo a ti. Siempre te he amado" las palabras sonaban como una melodía al ser dichas por esa hermosa voz.

"quieres... quieres subir a mi..." Las mejillas de Touya tomaron más color. Tomoyo colocó un blanco dedo sobre los labios que trataban de decir algo y sonrió con dulzura. Asintió con la cabeza.

Touya se levantó del sillón y la tomó entre sus brazos. Acto seguido subió las escaleras y entró a su cuarto, titubeó un poco.

#-_¿La deseas-#_

_#Sí, pero...#_

#-_Siéntela, ella lo desea tanto como tú-#_

Caminó hacia su cama y lentamente la dejó sobre ella. Se veía hermosa... y expectante.

Ella levantó sus brazos blancos y delgados y rodeó su cuello con ellos, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

-Un beso-

-Una mano descubriendo un nuevo camino.-

-Dos cuerpos cayendo lentamente sobre el colchón.-

Unos dedos blancos se deslizaron a lo largo del torso masculino, arrastrando con su avance la tela que lo cubría. La levantaron y jalaron suavemente de ella hasta apartarla por completo de su camino. Dos amatistas miraron con atención el perfecto cuerpo que se erguía ante ellas.

-Fuertes latidos-

-Es difícil respirar-

Una mano morena levantó la blusa violeta hasta por arriba de la cabeza de la joven. A cada centímetro que descubría lo volvía a cubrir él con un nuevo beso. El abdomen, la boca del estómago, hasta llegar a una parte aún cubierta. Sus dedos se deslizaron por la blanca espalda y hábilmente derrotaron al seguro que trataba de impedirles el paso a un lugar maravilloso. Las prendas femeninas rodaron por la cama, una blusa violeta y un sostén del mismo color. Pero él no se dio cuenta del momento en que cayeron al piso, sus ojos se embelesaban ante la vista de aquello que recién se había descubierto ante ellos. Se quedó unos segundos mirando sus senos, redondos, suaves y perfectamente proporcionados. Ambos subían y bajaban a un ritmo acelerado, acompañados de la cada vez más dificultosa respiración de su dueña. Bajó su cabeza y llevó sus labios hasta uno de ellos, besándolo tiernamente, cubriendo la cima con su boca, lamiéndola suavemente. Comenzó a succionar, cada vez más incitado por los gemidos que su amada daba con cada movimiento que él hacia sobre ese bello territorio.

La blanca chica pasaba sus manos sobre esa espalda cuya dureza contrastaba con la suavidad de la piel morena. Comenzaba a presionar sobre ella en un masaje lento y sensual.

Unos dedos juguetones se escurrían entre unas faldas que comenzaban a estorbar, llegaron al lugar que buscaban y se introdujeron entre otro tipo de tela, hurgando aquí y allá. Hasta que encontraron lo que buscaban: un pequeño punto, más duro que la piel que lo rodeaba.

-Tacto-

La joven abrió los ojos y miró al cielo al tiempo que un gemido empezaba a escapar de su boca sólo para ser atrapado por otra boca que la cubrió en ese instante. Su abdomen se levantó ligeramente, despegándose de la blanda superficie de la cama. Sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente. Al primer gemido le siguieron varios más, como una música que acompañaba la danza de los dedos debajo de su ropa interior.

Las blancas manos bajaron de la espalda en la que se movían con libertad y llegaron hasta un par de pantalones, deslizándose hacia el frente.

-Un botón menos-

-Un cierre abajo-

Él detuvo el juego que realizaban sus dedos para jalar la diminuta prenda hacia abajo. Ella levantó sus caderas para ayudarlo un poco.

-Una prenda en el suelo-

-Dos prendas en el suelo-

-Tres prendas en el suelo-

-Una falda cae finalmente para acompañar a las demás-

(pequeño paréntesis... si no se pudieron imaginar cuáles eran, me refiero a las panties, el pantalón y los bóxers)

Las manos femeninas acariciaron suavemente la erección de su amado. Se metieron debajo de él para tocarlo por debajo. Touya gimió. Un cúmulo de sensaciones se arremolinaron en todo su cuerpo, su cabeza comenzaba a perder control. Su respiración se volvía cada vez más pesada. Ella retiró finalmente sus manos y subió por su abdomen, como si quisiera grabarlo mentalmente en su mente. Sus ojos violeta se encontraron con un par café muy profundos, se podía leer el deseo y la pasión en cualquiera de ellos.

-3 centímetros-

La sensación de su amado penetrándola la descontroló totalmente. Su mente se volvía loca, comenzó a olvidar... dónde estaba, quién era, todo menos una cosa: con quién estaba y por qué estaba allí... y aquello que su cuerpo le pedía con urgencia. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios, pero una suave boca la cubrió a tiempo para tomarlo y hacerse dueña de él, así como de aquellos que le siguieron.

-10 centímetros-

-Más...-

"Ah!" un gritó se alcanzó a escapar entre sus besos al tiempo que toda su longitud y anchura penetraban en ella y comenzaba a empujar con un ritmo que aumentaba con cada repetición.

"T-T-Touya" gimió en medio de sus bezos.

"Te amo" Dijo él en un susurro.

Ninguno de los dos podía retener otra cosa en su pensamiento que no fuera el otro.

-Sensaciones-

-Un cúmulo de Sensaciones-

Las manos morenas acariciaban los blancos senos, apretándolos levemente y aumentando el placer tanto de su dueña como del varón.

-Seda-

-Piel de seda-

Los gemidos que atrapaba la boca del hombre cuando se escapaban de los labios femeninos se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes, más intensos. Ambos llegaron al clímax. El tiempo se detuvo entre sus cuerpos.

"Ahh!" Gritó ella.

"Hmmm" Gimió él.

-Uno-

-Dos siendo uno sólo-

El ritmo comenzó a bajar. Él repartió dulces besos a lo largo de la blanca piel de su amada. Y cayó finalmente sobre ella.

La lluvia caía por la ventana, la humedad enfriaba las calles. Pero dentro de una habitación dos cuerpos desnudos que dormitaban bajo las sábanas habían transformado ese frío en el más agradable calor.

"Te amo" una mujer susurró entre sueños.

"Te amo" un hombre contestó abriendo lentamente los ojos y fijándolos en su amada. La rodeó con sus brazos y la pegó aún más a su cuerpo

_#Te amo#_

* * *

_Ahí tenéis! Espero de verdad que les haya gustado. Por Sakura ni se preocupen, ella en realidad no lleva el paraguas y como que no trae ganas de mojarse, pues la lluvia arreció y decidió quedarse en la escuela, jejeje. Además ella nunca entra al cuarto de su hermano sin su permiso, eso no podrán negarlo, así que nuestros tortolitos pueden estar más que tranquilos._

_Ahora debo decir una cosa: Me han llegado algunas peticiones que me parecen interesantes, de hecho yo misma había pensado en ello pero aún no estoy tan convencida. El asunto es, que si desean una precuela o una secuela a este capítulo, bien podría convertir este "one-shot" en una serie. Por favor háganme saber su opinión al respecto, así como cualquier idea que se les venga en mente. Gracias. _

_-Isis Temptation-_


End file.
